Life Of Naomi Stark
by Fanficwriter3
Summary: This is the life story of Naomi Stark, the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. When Naomi's life unfolds as the role of a billionaire's (and superhero's) daughter. A lot of trouble is placed.
1. Chapter 1

**XXXXXXX I OWN NOTHING OF IRON MAN, AVENGERS, AND EVERYTHING- XXXXXXX ASSOCIATED WITH MARVEL, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!XXXXXXX**

"**Hi, my name is Naomi Stark. Well, now that my introduction is out of the way… you can probably can guess that I'm related to Tony Stark, a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and of course, Iron Man. My mother, is named Pepper Potts, you probably recognize her for being my father's assistant or helper- er something like that. I know sometimes my Mom and Dad don't get along, but somehow they make up… well, this is my life story..."**

** ~When I was born~**

** One late morning on the 22nd of May, I was born. I opened my eyes about ten minutes after I was officially born. I smiled and giggled just being moved and passed around for everyone to hold me. I laughed so hard when my Dad got to hold me, I don't know why I laughed it just seemed extremely funny for some reason. Well, my laughter got him to laugh and then everyone started laughing all together, which made me laugh even more.**

** ~One Year Later~**

** One early morning on the 3rd of July, I woke up crying and screaming over a nightmare. I couldn't move or think straight. Jarvis flickered the lights in my room on. My scream was so ear-piercing that it reverberated throughout the whole house. I covered my ears, because I felt a searing pain there, blood trickled down both sides of my face hitting my pillow and my sheet. Then, the door swung open. My Dad and Mom were standing in the door frame, paler than the white pillow case, that my head had lain against, when my nightmare took place. ****For a split second, my body was on fire. But, it shortly extinguished and sizzled away. **

** Both of my parents rushed to the side of my bed. Still covering my ears with tears streaming from my blood-shot eyes and a ruby red colored face, I looked at my father's face in pain. ****My father removed my hands from my ears, to uncover my bloody ears. I looked at my hands with confusion, I didn't know the warm, red, substance on my hands was blood. I was trembling, my face was on fire and I felt like vomiting. But, I didn't. My Mom ran out of my room, but my Dad still remained with me. I was in so much pain. I looked at my Dad once more with tears in my eyes. He was trying to speak to me, but I didn't hear a sound. I told him I couldn't hear him. **

** His eyes widened and pulled me closer to him and gave me a hug, not caring that the blood on my ear stained his shirt. ****My eyes began to feel heavy, but I remained awake. My Mom came running back into the room, with tears in her eyes. I shifted my head and attempted to grab my stuffed cat, Sammy. Before I could even extend my right arm, I was whisked away out of my room. **

**XXXX This is my first fan-fic! I hope you enjoyed it! I will make more chapters ASAP! XXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

XXXX Now that I understand the way that this works I'm getting ahead of game now.. But, if I make any mistakes, please let me know! SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM! XXXX

**I look back to see Sammy still on my bed as the glass door shut and the light in my room shut off. The darkness in my room reminded me of the nightmare I had. I had dreamt about a monster that appeared out of the darkness and tried to murder me. Most children my age would have thought that their blankets or their stuffed animals would have protected them, but I didn't think that way. **

**As the cold, brisk air made me have chills up and down my spine, I realize that I'm outside. I heard a car door and before I knew it I was inside a black limousine and the driver was Happy. I still couldn't hear anything, which scared me the most. About a ten minute drive to the Emergency Room, which was a about fifteen miles all together. Still covering my ears, I felt the heat of the hospital that was felt everywhere. I caught a glimpse of people staring that I didn't even know. Before long, I fell asleep, the searing pain in my head never left. I was settled in a room about forty-five minutes after I arrived. I woke up with my head completely covered with bandages and an IV attached on the top of my hand. **

**I started panicking and breathing heavily, I couldn't hear anything and with the bandages on my head, plus the IV in my hand I started to panic even more. Tears started forming on my face, I turned and saw my parents sitting on chairs on the left side of the bed I was laying in. My parents took notice I was conscious and rushed towards me and gave me a hug. My Mom took out a notebook of paper and started writing. She handed me the notebook, the note she wrote down was a question: "How are you feeling?" it took me a minute to understand what she asked me. I was smart and most kids or toddlers of my age can't read or write. I can read, but I can't write. I looked at Mom's note and tried to sound out the words. Once I figured out the message I replied "I'm okay" and smiled at my parents **

**The doctor came in handing my parents forms and different kinds of other papers they had to sign. I couldn't help but watch them sign and hand the papers back to the doctor. My eyes met my parent's then to the doctor's. I wanted to speak, but the doctor had already left by the time I opened my mouth. I turned to Mom when I saw her crying. My Dad put his arm around her trying to calm her down, but it didn't do any good. I couldn't help but feel sad, too. I tried to not cry, then I realized that I should be grateful that things are sorted out. I smiled ear to ear when I made my realization. I turned to my Mom and Dad still smiling and told them I was fine. They looked at me a little confused, but very happy to know I have accepted the situation. My Mom dried her tears and smiled too. Then, my Dad smiled. I couldn't have been more happy to see that everyone was okay. **

**I was sent home early in the morning, I guess the rupture of both of my ears wasn't enough for me to stay the night. If I could've had the chance I probably would of asked myself. But, doctors know what to do in my situation and I can't go against that. I woke when I heard the limousine's door slam. I woke with a jolt, the painkillers that the doctor gave me pretty much knocked me out completely. I was still tired, but not tired enough to fall back asleep. I turned to my parents, who were on the verge of falling asleep themselves. I couldn't help but smile and then my stomach growled, but I ignored it. My eyes started to feel heavy as we passed series of cars and buildings. After the fifteen miles back home we arrived back. **


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXThere will be more dialogue in this chapter! Hope you enjoy! See you at the **

**bottom! XXXX **

~Six Years Later~

I woke with a sudden jolt from a boom coming from inside the house. I quickly ran past my door leaving my bed a mess. Passing the kitchen and the living room, I stumbled over myself and went flying down the stairs leading to the lab. I hit the cold floor with a grunt. My hearing aid on my left ear was sent flying and skidded across the floor. "Dang it" I mumbled

I got up and trotted over to grab my hearing aid. With haste, I went to the dial pad next to the door and entered my personal code to enter the lab. The glass door slid open with a swish and I entered. Dad flew and hit the wall from the impact of an explosion

"DAD!" I called out

"Over here!" He grunted and replied back at a distance

"Are you alright?" I said aloud as I trotted over him with a worried expression

"Just fine" He said as he stood up from where he was

"You sure?" I asked anxiously

"Yep, just fine" He looked at me and flashed a smile

"You're pretty cheerful for flying in mid-air and hitting a wall" I joked

"I'm starting to get used to the feeling" He yawned and stretched his arms

"So, you need help with anything?" I inquired with delight

"Nah, I was planning to take a break right now, I'll let you know when I need ya"

"Okay" I smiled

"Wait" He turned back at me

"What is it?" I lowered my eyebrows

"Where's your hearing aid?" He asked

"Oh!" I almost jumped as I remembered I didn't have it on

I pulled out the hearing aid from my right pocket on my shorts and slipped it in my

left ear.

"That reminds me…" He started

"Yeah?" I looked up to meet his eyes

"How long has been since I made that hearing aid?" He inquired stroking his chin

"Ummm… I think about five years" I replied as I spun around in an office chair next

to Dad's work desk

"Huh… it seems longer than that..." His eyes softened

"Yeah… it does" My face saddened remembering the memory

"Well, that settles it then" He stated

"What do you mean?" I gave him a slight confused look

"You don't need those hearing aids anymore" He said cheerfully

"Wait, wait, wait you DO know how much money you invested to make this? I mean,

you were so determined and stubborn that even if a pair of hearing aids grew legs

and asked you to use them, you still wouldn't take them!"

Dad sighed took a seat next to me

"I know I invested a whole lot of money in making that hearing aid, and I KNOW that

'you' think there is no way to fix your ear..." He began

"Here we go again…" I let out a sigh

"Please listen" He looked at me dead in the eye

"Okay, I'm listening" I gave him my full attention

"I'm very determined to fix your ear, I really am! Even if I have to spend every last

dollar I have! Or even the whole house! If it comes to that point, I will try even WAY

beyond that" He stammered

I couldn't help but smile and laugh

"What's so funny?" He asked

"You're making such a big deal over this, I understand that you want me to have

my ear back to normal, but I've accepted the fact that my ears aren't completely…

normal..." My eyes and face softened as looked at him

He paused for a long time

"I'm still going to try anyway" He said as he walked out of the lab

I sighed then turned around, and scooted in to face Dad's work desk and leaned on

my hand

"It was worth a shot…" I mumbled

After a couple of minutes of just staring, then I scanned my Dad's desk, until I

noticed a blueprint. I grabbed the blueprint then I was interrupted by Jarvis.

"You shouldn't be touching your father's belongings" Jarvis's strong British accent

rang through the lab

I hesitated to answer Jarvis then I spun around in my office chair to face the secruity

camera Jarvis was looking from.

"It's been awhile since Dad last had a blueprint and now that I see one, it kinda

surprises me" I said aloud

"Your father still wants me not to let anyone touch his belongings" Jarvis stated

I sighed

"You're right! You're so very right!" I shouted sarcastically as I jumped out of the

office chair I was sitting in and left the lab


End file.
